


some mysteries are easy to solve...

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers Sisters, F/F, Fluff, Oblivious Alex makes another appearance, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Alex knows Kara is hiding something and she’s determined to find out what it is.Or, Alex is oblivious and doesn’t realise Kara and Lena are dating.





	some mysteries are easy to solve...

Something is going on with Kara, and Alex is determined to figure out exactly what that something is. Sure, she should probably just mind her own business, but she wouldn’t be a big sister if she did that. And she’s worried, why is Kara suddenly keeping things from her?

Kara’s been acting different recently, and since Kara won’t give her a straight answer, Alex is going to the only other person who may know what’s going on.

“I come bearing treats,” Alex says as she walks into Lena’s office, holding up a bag of sticky buns. Alex had been surprised to learn that Lena loves them almost as much as Kara does.

“You’re a lifesaver,” Lena replies with a smile, one that Alex returns when she watches the CEO visibly relax in front of her.

“Busy day?” Alex asks as Lena stands and makes her way around her desk. Alex follows Lena’s gesture and takes a seat on the couch.

“It always is.”

Lena takes the offered bag and Alex laughs when Lena actually moans when she takes the first bite. She’s not surprised Lena and Kara are best friends.

“So, what brings you here?”

“I’m afraid this isn’t exactly a social visit.”

“So the sticky buns are a bribe? Is there something you need me to come to the DEO to look at?”

“No.” Alex pauses for a moment. “Actually yes, Winn’s working on a prototype that he’d like your help with, but that’s not why I’m here. It’s Kara.”

Alex sees the instant shift in Lena’s light mood. “Is she okay?”

“She’s fine,” Alex is quick to reply. 

“Good.” The relief is clear in Lena’s voice as she relaxes again.

When Lena first came into their lives, Alex had been wary, Kara is too trusting and she’s trusted Lena from the beginning. She’d been right, of course, Lena doesn’t have a bad bone in her body and Alex will be forever grateful for the friendship Lena has given Kara. It’s what Kara needed, another female friend, a  _ best _ friend, someone she could trust with everything, someone who’d be there for her no matter what, someone she could talk to and tell everything.

Alex will always be there for her sister, but she’s so happy that Kara has someone else she can go to as well, someone who can be there when Alex can’t.

“I just wanted to ask you,” Alex continues. “Have you noticed anything strange going on with Kara recently?”

Lena frowns. “Strange?”

Alex nods. “Something’s changed in the past few months, she seems more secretive, like she’s hiding something, and I can’t figure out what it is.”

“Have you talked to Kara about this?”

“She says nothing is going on.”

“But you don’t believe her?” Lena asks.

Usually Alex would but Kara has definitely been acting differently lately. “No. The other night we were watching a movie together and she was texting someone with that goofy smile she has on her face.”

“Kara doesn’t like when you call her smile goofy.”

Alex waves her off. “That’s not the point. I asked who she was texting and she said you, but clearly whoever she was texting was someone special. I know my sister, she had that look on her face, the one she gets when she likes someone. I think she might be dating someone. She hasn’t mentioned anyone to you?”

If Alex had been paying closer attention, she would’ve noticed the way Lena’s eyes dart away, the way her cheeks turn pink.

“No,” Lena says after a moment. “She hasn’t said anything to me.”

Alex deflates, she was hoping Lena would know something. “You’ll let me know if you hear anything? I’m just worried something else is going on, she used to tell me everything.”

“You really should just talk to Kara, I’m sure there’s an easy explanation for this.”

Alex nods. “I’ll think about it.”

Going to see Lena was a bust. The rest of their break is spent talking about other things and not long later, Alex is heading back to the DEO. Lena may have been a dead end but Alex isn’t going to give up that easily.

Kara’s phone, surely there must be something on there that will help her figure out what her sister is up to.

Lucky for Alex, Kara is in a heated debate with Winn when she arrives at the DEO about what could happen in the next Star Wars movie and she easily swipes Kara’s phone from the desk beside her. As soon as she does it though, she feels bad. Going to see Lena is one thing but snooping through Kara’s phone is another thing entirely. She could easily get Winn to unlock her phone and potentially figure out what’s been up with Kara recently, but she’s not going to do that, she’s not going to invade her sister’s privacy like that.

Alex slides the phone back onto the table without Kara noticing, maybe she should just take Lena’s advice and talk to her sister.

Her eyes are on Kara’s phone though when the screen lights up and she sees the message that appears on the screen. Despite her intentions before, she doesn’t mean to read the message.

**It’ll be fine xx**

She has no idea what the message means, it could mean anything, but it’s the name that catches her attention.

_ Honey.  _ Followed by a ridiculous number of heart and kissing face emojis.

There’s not really any other explanation for a name like that than Kara really is secretly dating someone. Why wouldn’t Kara just tell her if she was?

Kara turns to her and Alex quickly looks away from her phone, trying to not look too guilty even though Kara is technically the one with the secret.

“Alex, tell Winn that Kylo and Rey aren’t going to end up together.”

“I never said that!” Winn cuts in.

“Winn, seriously?”

“No!”

Mystery momentarily forgotten, Alex ends up getting sucked into their debate too.

Eventually J’onn comes by and they have to at least pretend to get back to work.

“Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?” Alex asks Kara later that day. Talking to Kara is probably the easiest option to figuring out what’s going on.

“Sorry, I can’t tonight, I’m busy.”

Kara’s smiling and Alex knows that smile. She may not know exactly what’s going on with Kara right now but she knows her sister, knows what that smile means. Kara definitely likes someone.

“Doing what?” Alex tries to keep the curiosity out of her voice.

“Movie night with Lena,” Kara says, still with that same smile.

Alex has to try very hard not to look too surprised. Or hurt. Did Kara just lie to her? Because she’s sure now that Kara has a date tonight, and she’s using Lena as a cover.

“What movie are you going to watch?”

“The Princess Bride. Can you believe she hasn’t seen it?”

“Really?” Alex asks. Because one, that’s a classic, and two, Kara really is going through with this lie. Alex would put money on the fact that Kara isn’t going to be spending the evening with Lena. Lena must be in on this too, since Kara is using her for cover, and presumably this isn’t the first time, which means Lena lied to her too. At least Kara has her best friend to confide in, but it still stings.

“I know, right? So I’m making her watch it.”

“Good, it’s a movie everyone should see at least once in their lives,” Alex manages to get out, Kara seemingly oblivious to anything going on in Alex’s mind.

By the time Alex gets home, she can’t stop thinking about the fact that Kara is lying to her. She makes a beeline straight for her couch and face plants onto it.

“You alright there?”

Alex rolls over and sees brown eyes looking down at her with gentle concern. “Kara’s lying to me.”

“You’re still trying to figure out what’s been up with her recently?” Maggie asks, gesturing for Alex to sit up. Alex does and Maggie takes the seat beside her.

“I’m pretty sure she’s seeing someone, but I don’t know why she hasn’t told me. I don’t like that she hasn’t talked to me about it.”

Fingers thread through hers and Maggie takes Alex’s hand to rest in her lap. “I know you don’t, but she’s entitled to some privacy. When she wants to, she’ll talk to you. Until then, you just have to wait.”

Ever since Alex first brought up she thought Kara was hiding something, Maggie has been against the snooping and all for Alex just talking to Kara. And Alex did try that, but Kara had dismissed her questioning, said everything was fine. Maggie had told her to just let Kara know that she is here for her if she ever wants to talk and let Kara come to her when she’s ready. Clearly Alex ignored that second bit of advice.

“But what if something is wrong, what if she’s not actually dating someone and it’s something else? Or what if she’s dating someone bad and that’s why she’s not telling me.”

“Do you trust Kara?” Maggie asks.

“Of course.”

“Then you need to trust that she knows what she’s doing.”

Alex sighs. “How did you get so smart?”

Maggie laughs. She takes their joined hands and presses a kiss to the back of Alex’s one. Alex sighs again as she leans further into her wife’s side.

“Can I pick your brain on what I’ve found then? Maybe a fresh pair of eyes will help. I’m a cop, I should be able to figure this out.”

“You’re not a cop.”

“Close enough.”

Maggie laughs again and Alex finds herself feeling better already.

“So I spoke to Lena earlier, she doesn’t think anything is different with Kara, but I told her about Kara texting someone and pretending it was her. She said Kara hasn’t mentioned anything to her and suggested I talk to Kara.”

“Maybe you should take Lena’s advice then,” Maggie says with a pointed look.

“I was going to, I even asked her to have dinner tonight, but she said she was having a movie night with Lena but clearly that must be a cover too. I saw a message on her phone, from someone called ‘ _ Honey’ _ with a bunch of heart and kissing emojis after the name. She’s dating someone, right? That’s the only explanation.”

“Did you go through your sisters stuff?”

“No! Her phone was on the table and I saw the message appear.” She decides not to tell Maggie that she had been intending to do just that but decided at the last minute not to.

“If she is dating someone, then it’s her business. She’ll talk to you when she’s ready, I promise, but until then, you should just leave it alone.”

“Or…”

“Alex, no.”

“Alex, yes,” Alex says when she remembers again why she’s not talking to Kara right now. She pulls her phone from her pocket. “I’m going to catch her in her lie.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Maggie mutters as Alex hits Kara’s contact.

The phone rings for a moment before Kara answers. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Sorry to butt into your movie night but is Lena there? I just have a quick question for her.” Surely it’s late enough that they’ll have started their movie night by now and when Kara makes some excuse as to why Lena isn’t there, why she can’t talk to her, then Alex will know for sure that Kara is lying.

“Sure, hold on.”

Alex suddenly panics when a smooth voice comes through the phone.

“Alex?”

Shit, apparently Kara  _ had _ been telling the truth about her night with Lena.

Alex scrambles around for a question and quickly finds one in the fact that Lena hasn’t looked at Winn’s prototype yet. Lena sounds confused but she answers Alex’s question anyway. At least she doesn’t ask why Alex had called Kara instead of her directly.

Maggie is giving her another look when she hangs up the phone. “So, Kara really is with Lena tonight? No secret date?”

“Yes,” Alex mumbles. Dammit, she really thought she was right then, maybe Kara isn’t actually seeing someone. But then who is  _ ‘honey’ _ in her phone. Maybe she really should just take Maggie and Lena’s advice and talk to Kara.

\---

She doesn’t take Maggie and Lena’s advice, but she does keep a close eye on her sister. Kara seems happy, the more she watches her, lighter, and Alex is starting to realise that maybe this isn’t a bad thing, whatever is going on with Kara, she still just wishes Kara would talk to her. She’s clearly talking to someone though, with the amount of times a day Alex sees Kara looking down at her phone, smiling at whatever the person is saying.

“Who are you texting?”

The words fall out about two weeks later, when they’re having their own sisters’ night.

“Lena.”

“Are you lying to me?”

Kara looks up, wide-eyed. “No? Why would I lie about texting Lena?”

Alex doesn’t really have an answer for that. “Can I ask you something?”

Kara frowns, putting her phone down. “Of course.”

“You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

Kara reaches across between them, rest a hand over Alex’s. “Of course,” Kara repeats. “What’s brought this on, is everything okay?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

Kara’s frowns deepens, the crinkle between her brows becoming more pronounced. She’s heard Lena call said crinkle adorable on more than one occasion, and Alex supposes it is, but the feeling that really comes to mind when she sees it is that she’ll do anything to make it go away.

“I just, I wanted to make sure you knew that, that even though I’m married now, I still have time for you, I’ll  _ always _ have time for you, no matter what happens.”

Kara squeezes their joined hands. “I know.”

“Is there something you’re not telling me now?

“I-“ Kara bites her lip, clearly the answer to Alex’s question is yes.

“Are you dating someone?” 

Kara’s eyes somehow widen more than before. Alex watches her sister deflate in front of her. “How did you know?”

That same hurt that Alex had felt when she’d found out Kara was keeping something from her cuts through her again.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Alex asks instead.

“We wanted to keep it to ourselves, to figure out what it meant to us before we told anyone.”

“So it wasn’t because you felt like you couldn’t tell me?” This, Alex realises, is the real reason she’s been so set on finding out Kara’s secret. She’s scared she’s losing Kara.

“Of course not.” Kara’s arms are around her in an instant. “You’re my big sister, you always will be, and nothing is going to change that. This was about us, not you. I’m sorry I made you feel that way.”

Alex holds Kara back just as tightly. “No, I’m sorry, I should’ve just trusted you, trusted that you’d tell me when you were ready.”

Kara pulls back. “Can I tell you now?”

“About who you’re dating?”

Kara nods.

“Only if you want to.”

A shy smile breaks out across Kara’s face. “I’ve been waiting since our first kiss to tell you all about it.”

Alex reaches forward, grabs the bowl of popcorn off the coffee table and places it in her lap. “Okay, go.”

Kara laughs. “Where should I start?”

“Start at the beginning, I want to hear everything.”

“Okay,” she begins, her smile turning softer. Alex is one hundred percent sure now that her sister is in love. “Our first date, wasn’t actually a date like I thought it was. She asked me out to dinner, and I read too much into it, thought she was asking me out. I was so nervous the entire time. But I held her hand and walked her home and then I kissed her outside her door. She was so confused and told me she hadn’t realised it was a date when I explained. I, of course, ended up rambling, trying to apologise. She kissed me to shut me up and told me she liked me too.”

Alex laughs. “Only you would mistake a dinner invitation as a date.”

“In my defense, it was a fancy restaurant and she told me she’d pick me up. It worked out in the end anyway!”

“It did, you seem happy.”

Kara sighs, that goofy grin back on her face. “I am. After that we started dating, turns out Lena’s liked me since the beginning too.”

_ Lena???? _ Alex tries very hard not to react to the name.  _ Kara’s dating Lena?? _

“Of course she did,” Alex says, nudging her sister’s side even as her mind reels. “You’re a catch, Kara Danvers.”

Kara shakes her head with a laugh. “I’m a catch? Lena’s a catch! Have you seen her, she’s so pretty and funny and smart and kind and-“

Kara keeps listing how great Lena is while Alex tries to fit this new piece of information in with how Kara has been acting the past few months, specifically with Lena. She didn’t seem to be spending any more time than usual with Lena, but they did always spend a lot of time together anyway. Kara has always talked a lot about Lena too, but it does explain the gushing, like she’s doing right now.

God, but how could she have been so stupid? Kara had  _ told _ her she’d been texting Lena, had  _ told _ her she was spending time with Lena. How could she not have put two and two together. How could she not have seen this sooner?

_ How had she missed her little sister falling in love with her best friend? _

“Is Lena’s nose really that adorable when she laughs?” Alex cuts in, catching Kara’s current line of thinking as she rambles.

“Yes.”

She’s missed so much, but she’s glad Kara is telling her all this now.

“Do you love her?”

“Yeah.” Kara laughs, her smile turning goofy again. “I do. So much.”

“Promise I get to be the maid of honour at your wedding?”

Kara rolls her eyes. “Of course.” She pauses. “Lena loves me too.”

“I’m not surprised, you’re pretty great.”

Kara giggles and Alex’s heart feels light.

“Have you,  _ you know _ …?” Alex wiggles her eyebrows suggestively, Kara blushing like she knew she would. Alex has missed all of this, the excitement of the first kiss, helping Kara get ready for dates, hushed giggles when Kara admits she spent the night with Lena. She’d gotten to share all of that with Kara when she’d first started dating Maggie and now she wants Kara to be able to share that with her, share how happy she is.

“Maybe.”

That means yes.

Alex nudges Kara’s side again. “And?”

“You want details?”

“Nothing specific, but, how did it happen? How was it?”

Kara’s blushing as she drops her head. She bites her lip as she looks back at Alex, an excited smile on her face. “It was  _ amazing _ .”

Alex laughs. “Yeah?”

Kara nods enthusiastically. “Yeah. Like…she’s just… _ woah _ . We went out for dinner one night but the whole evening felt different. I could feel it in the way she was looking at me, in the way I couldn’t stop looking at her all night. We barely made it through the door before she had me pressed against it and we were kissing.”

Alex pulls a face.

“You asked!”

“I did. Continue.”

“We somehow made it across her apartment to the bedroom. And then we…” Kara trails off with a giggle but Alex can tell exactly what happened in said bedroom. “More than once.”

“Okay,” Alex laughs. “That’s enough details, but good for you. I’m so happy for you.”

Kara is beaming again before her face sobers a little. “Are you okay with the fact that it’s Lena? I mean she’s Luthor and I’m a Sup-“

“Don’t even go there,” Alex cuts in. “You know that she’s just Lena and you’re just Kara, that’s all that matters. Your families aren’t either of you.”

Popcorn spills on the ground as Kara almost tackles her into a hug.

“Ease up, Kar,“ Alex laughs as she’s almost crushed by the Kryptonian. She can’t believe it’s taken her this long to see it, of course the only person Kara could be dating is Lena, and now it makes sense why they kept it a secret. They’re best friends, they wanted to figure themselves out first and with Lena’s history with the press, they wanted to keep their relationship out of the public eye.

“Why is Lena’s name on your phone, ‘ _ honey’ _ ?”

Kara turns red as she pulls away. Alex senses a story.

“No reason.”

Alex raises a practiced eyebrow.

“Fine. I was trying out pet names on her and she blushed when I called her ‘ _ honey’. _ I thought she was cute and she thought I was cute so I changed her name in my phone.”

Alex shakes her head. Really, how had she missed all of this before? She feels like an idiot now.

“Lena told me I should talk to you about us, after that day you went and saw her. For the last two weeks I’ve meant to, but I was scared,” Kara admits after a moment. “Thank you, for getting me to talk about her.”

“You never need to be scared to tell me anything, okay? No matter what, remember? I’m your sister.”

Kara pulls her in for another hug. “The best sister in the world. Can I ask you something?”

Alex nods.

“You figured out I was dating someone, right?”

Alex nods again, not sure where this is going.

“But you didn’t know it Lena?”

Alex shakes her head this time.

Kara laughs. “How? I mean, we were trying to keep it a secret but I was told by Maggie that we weren’t doing a very good job.”

“Maggie knew!”

“Don’t blame her for not telling you, I asked her not to. She told me to talk to you too. And next time I will, I’m sorry it took me so long.”

Alex reaches over and takes Kara’s hand. “Don’t be sorry, you’re allowed your own life, but I am glad we can finally talk about this and I can see how happy you are.”

Kara leans into Alex’s side. “Me too.”

\---

Alex invites Kara and Lena over for dinner a few days later, to celebrate the new couple (even though they’ve been dating almost three months).

As Alex watches them, she can’t believe she’s missed all this before. Even with just the way they’re looking at each other, it’s clear they’re in love. Kara laughs at something Lena says and then Lena leans forwards and kisses her.

“Were we ever that sappy?” Maggie asks and she turns to see Maggie is looking at them too.

“Probably.” Alex steps behind Maggie, wraps her arms around her waist and leans her chin on her shoulder. “I think we still are.”

Maggie laughs and Alex feels it against her body. “Don’t tell anyone.”

Alex reaches out in front of her to snag a piece of food from the plate Maggie had been dishing up but her hand is slapped away.

“You know the rule, Danvers, you’re not allowed to help in the kitchen.”

It’s a stupid, but fair, rule, Alex tends to burn things. But, “this isn’t helping, this is eating.”

“I don’t care. Go help your sister and future sister-in-law set the table before they end up having sex on it instead.”

“Ew gross please don’t say things like that.” Alex looks up though and Kara and Lena are still kissing and maybe she should put a stop to that.

Maggie laughs again, pressing a quick kiss to Alex’s cheek as Alex unravels herself from around her wife. 

Alex picks up a dish towel on the way out of the kitchen and throws it at the couple as she approaches. “None of that in my house thank you very much.”

Both women blush as they startle apart. Kara looks sheepish and Lena looks embarrassed.

“Lena, can you come help me in the kitchen?” Maggie calls. They’re all relieved by the distraction.

Alex nudges Kara’s side playfully as Kara watches Lena move across the room. “Being in love is a good look on you.”

Kara smiles and Alex smiles and she looks across the room and sees Lena and Maggie smiling at each other as they talk too. Everyone is happy, in this little family they’ve created, and Alex couldn’t be more thankful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
